Terror
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: While driving on a back country road John finds a young woman running for her life in only a long tshirt. Soon after he helps her their lives become a living hell. Warning! Characters Death!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Takes place during season 1. **

**Don't Own Supernatural.**

John was driving his truck along the back roads. He rubbed his eyes with his hand and when he looked back up he slammed on the breaks before he hit a young woman about Sam's age.

"Jesus!" He got out of the truch and went over to her, "Are you okay?" He asked.

She rolled over and looked at him. She was bruised and bloodied with scratches all over. All she was wearing was a long tatered t-shirt.

"I need to get away before he finds me again." She said panting.

"Easy. Who?"

"Please." She begged. "He could come along any minute!"

"Get in the truck." John said and he drove off. "Where did you run from? I didn't see any signs of life."

It was only fields of grass for miles.

"There's a place a few miles inward."

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

"There was this guy he- he kidnapped me 2 years ago. Everytime when I was able to get free he'd find me."

"I'm going to get you to a hospital. You need to get looked at. My name's John."

"Sky." She said.

"That's a pretty name."

She closed her eyes. John could only imagine what she'd been through. She looked dehydrated. He grabbed a bottle of water.

"Here. Drink this." He said pointing it to her.

She took it and drank greedly until she started choking on it.

"Easy." He said.

"Thank you."

He put his right hand on her forehead and she flinched. "What are you doing?"

"Your burning up. How long have you been sick?"

"I don't know. Maybe a week."

"Nearest hospital's only 3 miles away."

"So I wasn't that far from a town." She said shocked. "It felt like forever."

"Look don't think about that. Why don't you rest for now until I get you to the hospital?"

"Thank you, John. I'm pretty sure you saved my life." She said before closing her eyes.

oooo

John parked in front of the hospital and went around to the passenger side and opened the door. Sky was still passed out. He lifted her up and ran inside the emergancy room.

"I need some help!" He yelled.

A nurse ran over with a gurney. "What happened?"

John placed Sky on the gurny. "I was driving when she ran out in front of me. She said she was kidnapped for 2 years."

"Dear lord!" A doctor came over and went with Sky to a private room.

"Sir I'm going to have to call the police and you'll have to fill out a report."

"Fine."

oooooo

3 hours later John was starting to go crazy. He should have just left but there was something about this girl. Some how he knew he was supposed to help her.

"Mr. Connors?" A male doctor asked.

"That's me."

"Your the one that brought the girl in?"

"Yes. How is she?"

"She's dehydrated and has a fever of 102. I examined her and who ever did that to her was gentle."

"But she's going to be alright?"

"Yeah. I want to keep her here for at least until the fever goes down. I talked to staff security and their on the look out. When she wakes up the cops are going to want to ask questions. The more they know the safer she'll be."

"Can I see her?"

"She's in room 203."

"Thanks doc." John said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Takes place during season 1. **

**Don't Own Supernatural.**

John went in the room and saw her hooked up to machines. She still had alot of cuts and bruises but she had more color now. Just then she opened her eyes.

"Hey. How you feeling?" John asked.

"I thought you would have left by now." Her throat was still raw.

He got her some water and handed it to her.

"Can't get rid of me that easy."

"I want to get out of here." She groaned.

"You can't leave until your fever goes down so just rest."

"I just hate hospitals."

"I thought you would love em after what you've been through." He joked

"Can you just knock me out until I can leave?" She begged.

John laughed.

ooooooo

A week later she was checked out and John bought her some clothes and the basic needs.

"You've already done enough. Beside's I don't want to take your money."

John grinned. If she only knew about the credit card scams. "It's no problem. Really."

He checked into a motel room. She went in the bathroom and was in shock at what she saw staring back at her. Her hair was long dirty with grease she shouldn't be surprised though. She was just happy that she was able to do what she wanted now thanks to John. She spent about an hour in the bathtub. She shaved her legs which kind of scared her from not being able to do it before and brushed her teeth until she heard them squeak against the toothbrush. She was starting to feel normal again. She decided to get out of the tub. John might be needing to use the toilet. She quickly dried off and put on a pair of long black sweat pants and a light blue tank top. She went in the room and she saw John stare at her.

"What? Did I miss something?"

"No. Your just a completly different person."

"I hope so. Do you have a pair of siccors?"

"Yeah why?"

"I wanted to cut my hair off. It's to hard to untangle it now that it's so long."

"I can do it."

"You cut hair?"

"I used to cut my sons hair."

"Oh."

20 minutes later she looked in the mirror.

"Your good." She said. Her hair was short now just below her shoulders.

"Told you."

"I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done."

"Just stay alive."

She smiled. She just thought he was probably joking but he wasn't.

oooooooo

"So where are you headed?" She asked.

They were on the road 3 days later.

"I'm going to California."

"California. You want to go where the earthquakes are?"

"You afraid of them?"

"Yes."

"Sorry I was just teasing you."

"It's okay. I was in the North Ridge earthquake up in Big Bear Mountain."

"The center of it. Bet that was fun."

"Loads. It just seems like anywhere I go I have bad luck."

"Join the club."

"So you said you had two sons."

"Dean and Sam. Dean's 26 and Sam's 22."

"I always wondered what it would be like to have a brother."

"You don't have any family left?"

"It's been so long I just don't want to go through that again."

"Sometime's it's not healthy to be alone."

"LOOK OUT!" She screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Takes place during season 1. **

**Don't Own Supernatural.**

"Tell me this isn't happening." John said.

"It's not."

They got out of the truck and went around to find a girl about 16 bloodied and bruised. John felt for a pulse but didn't find one.

"She's dead." He said.

Sky couldn't stop staring at the girl. "It's happening again."

"What?"

"The guy that had me."

"What did he want?"

"He said that I had something that he wanted. I don't have anything."

Just then they heard a noise. It sounded like a chainsaw.

"it couldn't be." John said not believing it.

Just then they saw a man coming at them with a chainsaw. John looked and the guy had yellow eyes.

"GET IN THE TRUCK!" He yelled.

Just as he started the truck the guy with the chainsaw put it against the back window and glass shattered. Sky screamed as John took off down the road.

"What the hell was that?" She yelled.

"That's not the guy that had you?"

"No! He didn't have no freaking chainsaw either!"

"I think I know why that guy had you." John said.

"Your working with him!" She was starting to panic.

"NO! That thing killed my wife. He's after my son. Do you have any special abiliteis?"

"No."

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes!"

"I know where we can go."

oooooo

2 days later John pulled up in front of a church.

"A church?"

"Evil can't set foot in here. We should be safe."

They got out of the truck and grabbed their bags.

"Are you sure this is okay?" She said looking aroung in the church.

"Yeah. I have a friend that works here."

"John." A pastor said.

"Jim. Good to see you."

"Not under good circumstances I see."

"Sorry. One of these days it'll be a real visit."

"No it won't." Jim said smiling. "And who is this young lady?

"Sky. I found her. The demon's after her."

"You came to the right place then. I'll show you our rooms. Their small so-"

"It's okay, JIm."

They walked in their rooms. Just a single bed and a small dresser.

"Have you guys eaten yet?"

"Not since last night."

"Good lord John! It's almost 4p.m." Jim said shocked.

"Had to get here alive." He shrugged.

"I'll let you two get settled." JIm said leaving.

"He seems nice." She said sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah. He's a good friend."

"John, when are you going to tell me what's really going on?"

"There's this demon he's after my son Sam."

"You said that."

"Sam has these visions. He can't help himself."

"And I'm supposed to have something?"

"It's the only reason I could think of as to why he would go after you."

"Or maybe it's a nut job." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let it get you."

"I believe you. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Takes place during season 1. **

**Don't Own Supernatural.**

They were sleeping and Sky was having a nightmare.

_"What am I doing here?" She asked confused when she woke up._

_"Your here to give me what I want."_

_She looked at her captor. He reminded her of Sam Elliott._

_"I don't have anything that you want."_

_"You do. You just don't know it yet." He said. _

_She watched as his eyes turned to yellow and she screamed._

_"Do my eyes frighten you?" He mocked at her. _

_"Please let me go." She begged. She was strapped to a examing table. It looked like she was in a doctors office when a guy in a white lab coat came in._

_"No can do. Your going to bring and give me what I want." He said putting his hand on her forehead. _

_"Don't touch me!" She snarled._

_"Honey, after he's through with you, your going to wish it was just my hand."_

_She watched wide eyes as the guy in the coat came toward her with a needle. _

_"Get away from me!" She struggled to get up but she couldn't. She watched in horror as the needle was forced roughly in her arm. After a few seconds darkness took her._

Sky woke up screaming. John went over to her trying to calm her down.

"It's okay. You were just having a nightmare." John said. "Your safe."

She blinked her eyes as she tried to focuse on the voice. "John?" She looked at him.

"Yeah. That must have been some hell of a nightmare."

"It was." She couldn't stop shaking.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked handing her a cup of water which she took greatfully.

"It was when I realized that I was first captured."

"Can you describe it?"

"I woke up strapped to a examing table. I saw the man he was talking to me when his eyes turned yellow. He said that I had what he wanted and that I was going to bring it to him."

"Did he say anything else?"

"A doctor came in and gave me something. I passed out then I woke up."

"How long have you been having these nightmares?"

"Ever since I was first captured. You don't know the things that he did to me."

"No I don't."

"Why is this happening to me? If I have something that it wants I don't even know what it is."

"I know it wants, Sam because of his visions."

"Your right about that John boy." A girls voice said.

He turned around and saw a girl with short blond hair.

"You can't set foot in here. It's holy ground." He said shocked.

"This doesn't work on the big guns John. You of all people know that. Jim wasn't to bright though."

"What did you do to him?" He snarled.

"Let's just say that he's with his boss now." She said smiling.

"You bitch!"

"Language. John. We're in a church. I'm surprised at you."

"Like you care."

"No I don't. But you already know what plans that my father has for Sammy. Not for her though."

"What does he want from her?"

"To bare Sam's children."

Sky looked shocked so did John. "Your crazy." Sky said.

"I am it's true. My name's Meg by the way, Sky. Your going to do what my father wants."

"How come he didn't make me do it when he had me captured for 2 years?" Sky said.

"Because Sammy's visions didn't develop until a few months ago. He had to be sure."

"Your crazy if you think that's going to happen." John said.

"I know I'm crazy. At least I admit it. Your not going to make it out of this church alive unless you give me what I want."

"Screw you." John said.

"I would love to but you seem to old for me. Actually I'm to old for you. Boys!" She yelled angry.

Just then two men that were possessed came in the room.

"Take them." Meg said leaving the room.

ooooooooooo

John woke up handcuffed to a wall. He blinked his eyes to try to stop the dizzyness.

"Good your awake. Thought they knocked you out to hard." Meg said.

"Where is she?" He tried to ignore the pain in his right shoulder.

"She's getting ready. I wouldn't worry to much about you her John. I'd be worried about myself."

"You can torture me all you want. It's not going to bring Sam here."

"Your wrong."

Just then a door opened and Sam was dragged in. He was bruised and bloodied.

"Sammy?" John asked shocked.

"Dad?" Sam only had one eye opened.

"You son of a bitch! Where's Dean?"

"He's in the happy room right now getting his." Meg said. "Dean is one fine looking man but Sammy here he has one heck of a body. Take him out!"

"No!" John yelled as they dragged Sam out of the room.

"It's a shame that it had to come to this John. But I'm glad." She pulled out a knife cut it down his shirt. She peeled it off. "Looking a little out of shape their Johnny. Let's see what I can do about that." She smiled as she place the knife against his stomach and moved it across drawing blood. John yelled in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Takes place during season 1. **

**Don't Own Supernatural.**

POV Dean's

"This sucks." He muttered. His whole body hurt like hell and he felt like he was in it.

"It's not so bad."

"Not you again." Dean groaned.

"Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?"

"Where's Sam?"

"He's getting his right now. I'd be more concerned about daddy."

"What did you do to him?"

"Let's just say he's not so tough now."

"BITCH!" Dean spat blood in her face.

"I'm hurt Dean. Really." Then she grabbed a finger on his right hand. "What did you say?"

Dean knew what she was going to do but didn't care. "BITCH!" He spat again.

"Tsk. Tsk." She yanked his finger back hard and he yelled in pain. "I can do this all night." She said smiling.

oooooooooooo

POV Sam's

"Your crazy if you think I'm going to do that." Sam said.

"You will. Whether you want to or not. See I had her for years until she escaped. I can tell you that she's real good."

"Bastard." Sam spat right in his eye.

The demon laughed and wiped his eye.

"You know your my favorite don't you Sammy?"

"It's SAM."

"Bring her in!"

A door opened and young girl that Sam had never seen before was brought in. She looked to be around his age and she looked terrified. She was dressed in a tattared slip. She was forced roughly to the man that the demon was in and she cringed when he touched her face.

"So good to see you again love." He said stroking her hair. "Did you enjoy your little freedom for a while?"

The girl didn't say anything.

"Let her go." Sam said.

"No can do Sammy. I need both of you. And if you two don't do it soon then I will force you and you won't like it." He said leaving them alone.

"Don't I'm not going to do it." Sam said trying to reassure the girl.

"You can't stop him."

"He can't force me to turn evil. If he could then he wouldn't have snatched me. He's mad because he's not winning."

"Yes he is. You don't know the things that he's done to me."

"What's your name?"

"Sky."

"That's a pretty name." Sam said trying to calm th girl down.

"That's what your dad said."

"You know my dad?" He asked shocked.

"He saved me when I first escaped and now he's being punished because of me."

"No. This demon has been after us before we even met you."

"I just want it to go back to the way it was before."

"Sky, get away from me!"

"Why?" She was getting scared.

"It's trying to take over me. I can't fight it!" Then his eyes turned yellow.

She looked horrified at him. "No." She said backing away.

"Yes. This is me in the flesh." Sam said with a evil grin. "There's nowhere to run." He taunted backing her up against the wall. "So sad it has to be this way." He said while stroking the side of her face lovingly. "Rule with me." He said kissing her neck.

She was trying not to cry as she felt him press against her body and began kissing her. "No." She whispered.

He grabbed her face roughly with his hand. "You will join me! You will be the mother of my children."

"Sam, please." She begged. "I know your still in there."

"Sammy's gone sweetheart. Sam's here to stay." He said as he threw her on the mattress with more force than nessecary. "TIme to show you what a real man Sammy is."

He said advancing on her.

oooooooo

POV John's

He was woken up by a slap to his face.

"There you are." She said sweetly.

"Where's my sons?"

"One was tortured and the other one is full filling his destiney."

"Destiney. Is that a fancy term for you creeps?"

"I got to hand it to you John. You've got guys for a dead man walking. But just before I kill you your going to watch Sam kill Dean."

"Sam's not evil."

"Don't be to sure about that. Everyone has a dark side to them. Like Dean. He's killed innocent people that were actually possessed. They couldn't help them selfs but Dean shot them anyway. In cold blood. Didn't even think twice about it. He's already cheated death once I don't think that God's going to be too forgiving. You know where Dean's headed and it's all your fault."

John wanted to kill her himself. "You blame me for trying to find your daddy? He's the one that started this feud."

"Oh right when he killed your wife. Water under the bridge or over it. I was never sure on what that meant. Or how is bright as rain? It will be a sunny day when all you Winchester's are gone."

oooooooo

POV Dean's

He was jerked awake by the sound of a girl screaming for life. He tried to undo the ropes but he only had his left hand working and lets face it. He wasn't left handed.

He just hoped Sammy was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Takes place during season 1. **

**Don't Own Supernatural.**

"That was fun." Sam said zipping up his shorts. "Don't tell me that wasn't fun."

Sky didn't say anything. Now she wished that John hadn't saved her that night.

"Your not, Sam."

"You keep saying that but it's me. It's just who I really am." He said pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Don't touch me."

"It's a little late for that honey. You should really consider going evil it's so much better."

Just then the door opened. "You breaking her in, Sam?"

"She's not playing along."

"Should I have a few words with her?"

"'No. I've got it.

The guy went over and yanked her up.

"What are you doing?' Sam demanded angry.

"I'm taking her to the punishment room. Don't worry she'll be back."

oooooooo

Dean was half asleep in pain when the door opened and a young girl was dragged in. The man that the demon was possessing looked at him then walked out the door and closed it. He felt bad for the girl. She was probably the one that he heard screaming earlier. He watched as she curled up into a ball. He noticed that she had bruises everywhere.

"What's your name?"

"Your, Dean."

"How'd you know?"

"Well I've seen your father and brother. I figured you were, Dean."

"How does my dad know you?"

"He tried to help me when I was first caught. I managed to escape but-" Her voice trailed off.

"It's okay. We're going to get out fo this."

She laughed. He didn't know if it was from fear or what he just said. "Your never leaving here. _Ever_. I tried and I'm back where I was except your brother's trying to get me pregnant now!"

"What the hell?! Sammy would never force himself on a woman. Never!"

"I know Sammy _wouldn't_. But _Sam_ has."

"Are you trying to tell me that they got him to turn evil?" Dean asked shocked.

"Give the stupid guy a prize!" Evil Sam said coming in the room.

"Sam, this isn't you." Dean said.

"I really wish you human's would stop saying that."

"You are human."

"I'm just my self. Finally." Evil Sam looked over at Sky curled up. "You want to give her a go? I can tell you that she's real good."

"Son of a bitch!"

"I know. At lest I admit it." He said before punching Dean across the face hard. Blood trickled down Dean's mouth.

"Where's dad?" Dean glared at him.

"I wouldn't worry about him. He's getting his right now."

ooooooo

John woke up in a white room strapped to a bed. It reminded him of a mental institution.

"He's awake doctor." A nurse said.

John looked at her. She had dark blonde hair and was tall as Sam.

"Glad to see your awake. I'm your doctor Davidson. Do you know where you are?" A middle aged man asked him.

"I"m being held prisoner with my sons." He spat out. Why was he in a white gown?

"Sir that doesn't exsist. You we're starting to be yourself again."

"What are you talking about? This is a good trick that you demons came up with." He muttered.

"Demons don't exsist, John. Your boys are fine and well."

"Your the crazy one." He sneered.

"Bring them in." Davidson told the nurse.

John watched as the nurse opened the door to see Dean and Sam standing there perfectly fine.

"Dad. We were worried about you." Dean said.

Something didn't feel right.

"Dad. This had to stop." Sammy said. "We need you back home we're you belong."

"There's nothing wrong with me!" John yelled.

"Dad ever since mom was killed you've made up this crazy story about a demon that killed her." Sam said.

"Dad, mom wouldn't want you to be like this. She'd want you to be happy." Dean said.

John just stared at them not believing what was happening. It felt so real.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Takes place during season 1. **

**Don't Own Supernatural.**

POV Dean's

They had taken Sky again. He couldn't believe that was his little brother did those horrible things to her. Sure he had a number of one night stands but he would never force him self on a girl or hit them. Unless she was evil killing innocent people. Dean Winchester may be a girl chaser but he had to draw the line somewhere. A month had passed since they were captured. It felt like longer. Sky was brought back in and he could tell that she didn't have any life left in her eyes. She was giving up. When the door closed Dean went over to her. They didn't tie him up anymore because they knew he couldn't escape.

"Sky?" He brushed her greasy hair out of her face.

"It happened." She said.

"I know it happened again."

"No. The demon finally got what he wanted."

His eyes went wide. "You mean your-" He couldn't even say it.

"Yes. With Sam's child." She cried.

Dean hugged her. "I'm sorry. But on the bright side I'm going to be a Uncle to a evil child." He joked.

She smiled. "You always do that."

"Do what?"

"Make a joke out of a bad situation."

"It's that or cry about it."

"I'm tired of crying."

"I wonder what my dad's going through."

ooooooooo

POV John's

He hated the life that they made his mind in. He honest to God felt like killing himself. This hell was never the life he wanted. He'd rather go back to being tortured. Litteraly.

"Dad there's something I have to tell you." Dean said.

"Do I want to hear it?"

"I think so."

In the world that his mind was in he'd been released from the hospital and was living with his boys. Sam had never gotten with Jessica but with a childhood sweetheart his first and only girlfriend. Her name was Tess. Instead of blonde hair like Jessica she had brown. John remembered her when they lived Jim Murphy. Some people would say they looked like twins but she was a few inches shorter than Sam. Dean on the other hand had gone to college and graduated at the top of his class. That was when John knew he was in hell. He loved Dean but he knew he was never that smart. In this reality it was like Sam and Dean switched places.

"What is it?"

"I'm engaged."

"To who?"

"Her names Jessica."

John's face dropped in shock. It couldn't be.

"Jessica Moore." Dean finished.

John passed out.

ooooooooooo

Dean and Sky had gotten pretty close. He cared about her lke he hadn't cared about anyone except for Cassie. She had finally fallen asleep but was now starting to twitch in her sleep.

"Sky. Wake up." He nudged her a little and she woke up.

"What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare."

"Oh. I don't remember."

"You think maybe because you've been having them for so long that now your used to them?"

"Maybe."

The door opened and Evil Sam walked in. His eyes were hard with evil.

"I have some news."

"She already told me." Dean drawled.

"Not about the baby. A priest was brought in. We're getting married." He gave them an evil smile.

"LIKE HELL!" Dean said shocked.

"Once we take over I'm going to want a wife at my side. I mean our childs going to need its mother and father together."

"I've said once I'll say it again. Demons I get. People are just crazy. Even insane ones." Dean said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Takes place during season 1. **

**Don't Own Supernatural.**

"Dad, you okay?" Dean asked.

"I think I hit my head." John groaned.

"Didn't know you were going to act like that. I thought you'd be happy."

"I am." He lied. "I'm just shocked."

"I told you he would be, Dean." Jessica walked up to Dean and kissed him. "We have only known each other for a few years."

"But we're in love." Dean said kissing her.

"Get me out of this hell please." John begged.

POV's Sky.

"Let go of me!" She yelled as two men forced her up to the alter where Evil Sam was standing.

"No need to struggle sweetheart." Evil Sam said gripping her hand roughly causing her to wince.

Just then a Priest was brought out and had a knife held to his throat.

"Oh my god." She said.

"God isn't here to help you." Evil Sam whispered in her ear. "Get started." He ordered.

"Do you uh, Sam Winchester take Sky Grant to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do."

"And do you Sky do you take-"

"No." She said.

Evil Sam turned and looked at her. "What did you say?"

"No."

He slapped her hard across the face. "You will say yes!"

"No!"

"That's it then!" He yanked her to a different room.

"What are you doing!?"

"Shut up!"

He opened a door and she saw John strapped to a table.

"John!" She yelled. She tried to go to him but Sam held her.

"Everytime you say 'no' this is what's going to happen." He nodded at a guard and it shot John straight in the forehead.

"NOOOOOO!" She cried.

"You did this to him!"

"He was your father!"

"That didn't even care about me! Dean was always his favorite!"

She kept crying. John tried to help her and now he was dead because of her. Sam dragged her back to where the priest was.

"Everytime you say no someone will die. Next it will be Dean. Continue!" Sam yelled at the Priest.

"Do you Sky Grant take Sam Winchester to be your husband?"

She could feel Sam's gaze on her. "Yes." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." The Priest said.

"I do." She said.

"You may place the rings."

Sam did it to her and she did it to him. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sam kissed her roughly and pulled apart. "Kill him." Sam said.

"I married you!" She cried.

"Can't have any witnesses. Especially one that works for God now can we?" Sam said. He forced her to look as they slit the priests throat. "He's better of now. Believe me he doesn't want to be alive for what's going to come." Sam said.

oooooooo

POV Dean's

Dean was laying on the cot when the door opened. Sam walked in.

"Where's Sky?" Dean asked sitting up.

"She won't be coming back." Sam said holding up his hand showing Dean his ring.

"What no drinks?" Dean said.

"Your going to be needing one."

"What do you mean?"

"Daddy's dead."

"Your lying."

"Do I look like I'm lying? He was shot straight in the forehead. Put him out of his misery."

"You sick bastard!"

"You can thank Sky for killing him. Had to convince her to marry me. It only took John and a priest for her to marry me. Your lucky Dean she spared you."

"Dad is not dead!"

"You want to see for yourself?"

A guard came in and got Dean and dragged him to the room where John laid dead. Dean was shocked seeing his father like that.

"You son of a bitch! Get the hell out of my brother!" Dean yelled.

"This is me, Dean. Now if you'll excuse me I believe it's my wedding night." Sam said leaving.

"GET BACK HERE!" Dean yelled before they closed the door.

oooooooo

A guard came to Meg's room.

"It's done. John Winchester is dead."

"Good." Meg said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Takes place during season 1. **

**Don't Own Supernatural.**

It had been a week since John was killed and since Sam and Sky were married. Dean kept kicking at the door trying to break the lock but he couldn't do it. It had also been a week since the last time he saw Sky. They'd bring him one tray of food a day and a bottle of water. A tray with soup, sandwhich and a apple. That was all he got. He lost 5 pounds since they were captured and he knew the only reason why they were keeping him alive was because of Sky.

"I made a deal with her. She marry's me and you won't get killed." Sam had said. "We all win."

Now Dean was dreaming. He saw John sitting by him on the cot.

_"Am I dreaming?" Dean asked._

_"Yeah, son. I'm sorry to put you through this."_

_"It wasn't your fault dad."_

_"Dean, you can stop sucking up to me. I'm dead."_

_Dean laughed a little._

_"Son you have to get your brother back."_

_"How? In case you haven't noticed I can't do much anymore."_

_"I've been watching you. You wouldn't be eating that crap if you didn't want to get out."_

_"Let's just say that I do. It's never going to happen as long as Meg and the Demon is alive."_

_"You just have to find a way to take Meg out. Then you can work at starting to get Sam back."_

_"Is that really him?" _

_"Yes son. Everyone has a good and dark side to them. His is darker than most people."_

_"I miss you so much dad."_

_"I miss you too. You need to help your brother and Sky. They need you." John was beginning to fade away._

_"Don't leave!"_

Dean woke up sweating. How the hell can he take Meg out?

ooooooooo

Sky was laying on a double bed that was supposed to be her's and Sam's when he came in holding a platter of fruit.

"Thought you might be hungry." He said putting the platter down beside her. "You are eating for two now." He said smiling.

"I'm not hungry."

"If you don't eat then I'll force feed you." Sam threatened.

She sat up and looked at the tray. Grapes, strawberries, baby carrots, sliced avacados, sliced oranges and crackers with cheese on them. She picked up a grape and ate it.

"That's a good girl." He said sitting beside her. "I know that you hate me now but in the end you'll be lucky that I chose you to bare my child." He said placing a large hand on her stomach.

"You didn't chose. The Demon did."

"True. I always wanted a little girl."

She cringed.

"Don't be so shocked. I know most men want boys."

"Your not like most men."

"That's why I said girl."

"I want to see, Dean."

"Sorry honey it's not happening." Sam said standing up.

"Why not? I married you!"

"I can tell you that he's alive. I've kept my end of the deal."

"I want to see him."

"No."

"Please. Your already got what you want."

"Your better not try anything funny or I'll slit his throat in front of you."

ooooooooooo

Dean was staring at the celling when the door opened. Sky walked in and the guard closed it shut.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked hugging her.

"I convinced Sam to let me see you."

"I felt like I haven't seen you for months."

"I missed you so much."

"How are you feeling? Any morning sickness yet?"

"A little. They hurt you more didn't they?"

"I've had worse. At least I can move my legs. How's Sam treating you?"

"A little better now that I'm doing what he wants. I've had worse."

"Have you seen, Meg?"

"Dean, don't."

"What?"

"If Sam suspects anything he'll kill you."

"I thought he was going to anyways?" He joked.

"How can you joke about that?"

"I joke when I'm scared."

"I thought you were just being tough."

He kissed her on the lips. "I don't want you to leave."

"Time's up." A guard said opening the door.

"We'll get out of this somehow." He promised. "Just do what Sam wants for now."

"Okay." She left the room and Dean was alone once again.

ooooooooooo

"That was a stupid thing to do." Meg said to Sam.

"What?"

"I thought you would have seen it. They love each other."

"Like I care. I'm the one that's with her. Not him."

"You better be careful with them. Father's not going to like it if you slip up."

"Is that a threat?"

"Just a reminder. Like I said before your his right hand man. I just don't want to see anything happen to you." She said rubbing his shoulders.

Sam backed away from her. "Touch me again like that and I'll break your hand off." He threatened.

"Sam, you know you felt something when we first met."

"Not the way you think. I mean it Meg." Sam said walking away.

ooooooooooo

"What's the problem, Meg?" Her father asked.

"Sam's getting to damn cocky for his own good."

The demon smiled. "At least he's getting the hang of being evil. Thought it'd take him a little longer."

"I don't get it. What is the big deal about him? We don't need him to kill all the humans."

"Yes we do. And you better not question my authorites ever again, Meg."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Takes place during season 1. **

**Don't Own Supernatural.**

"Your a bitch you know that?" Meg told Sky as she walked in her room.

"Excuse me?" Sky asked shocked.

"You heard me. If I find out your planning something with, Dean. I'll gut you like a fish." She sneered.

"No you won't." Sam said.

"Don't tell me you trust her!" Meg yelled.

"Right now I trust her more than you." Sam said getting in her face. "If you ever come to my wife like that ever again you'll regret it. Get the hell out of my sight!"

"Your not even fit to be at my fathers side." Meg said leaving.

"She's starting to annoy the hell out of me." Sam said. "If she gives you anymore trouble let me know."

"Why?"

"Believe it or not I do care about you and our child."

"Are we being filmed or something? You kill your own father but you have feelings for me?"

"I'll be a better father to our child than John ever was."

"Is that what all this is about? Your jealous of Dean."

"I am not. I was the one that broke free of dads rules. Dean was pissed because I didn't stick around with him. I've heard about your family."

"What?"

"You don't get along with your mother's sister. You caught your father cheating on your mother when you were 12 and you live with your mother and a drunk sister who's 30. Tell me that you want to go back to the life that you had before? Your sister screwed up your life with all the trouble she caused growing up and you hate her because your mother's so protective of you she never let you do anything. Even as an adult you still couldn't do what you wanted. Had to know when you went to work what time you were leaving. The only reason the demon grabbed you was because you were walking home late at night trying to break the rules. We're the same whether you like it or not."

"Your right. We are the same. Both had people telling us how to live our lifes but your the one that broke fre. Not me."

"Tell me that you actually miss your life? You would even cry yourself to sleep you were so miserable."

Her eyes went wide. "How'd you-?"

"YED's been watching you since you were a kid. Remember when you were a kid you used to see ghosts in your room? That was him watching you. And I also know that you were pure."

"You mean the person had to be a virgin to have your child?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah. I have to tell you there's not that many 24 year olds that are still virgins these days."

"Your sick!"

"I'm just being honest. It's not my fault if you can't handle the truth. You can deny all you want but I know you don't miss the life that you had before."

ooooooooo

"Father he's telling her everything." Meg said angry.

"So what? He's trying to convince her to turn evil. Don't tell me my evil childs jealous of a human."

"No."

"You were never a good liar, Meg."

"All she's good for is giving the child that you need." She said.

"Meg, don't give me a reason to doubt you." He threatened.

"Your picking Sam over me?" She asked shocked. "After everything I did?"

"Meg, I don't know what the hell your turning into but I don't like it. I thought I raised you better than that! If you can't handle it then I'll put your brother in charge." He said walking away.

ooooooooooo

Dean was laying on his cot when the door opened. Meg walked in.

"Great. Here to torture me some more?" Dean drawled sitting up.

"I've come to make you an offer."

"Did I hear you right?" He asked shocked.

"My fathers turned on me. He favors Sam."

Dean laughed. "Who knew you demons could get jealous over attenton."

"I'm offering you your freedom back. And Sam."

"Your playing with me." Dean said.

"Do I look like I'm playing? No matter what I did my father doesn't even trust me."

"Well he's right about that." He snorted.

"I can give you your life back with Sam as normal again."

"I can't believe I'm saying this. How are we supposed to get out of here?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Takes place during season 1. **

**Don't Own Supernatural.**

"What were you doing sis?" Meg's brother asked her.

"None of your business."

"If your planning something against us I will kill you on the spot."

"I've killed for this family and now you and dad don't trust me?"

"You see I know that you were planning something." He pulled out a colt.

"Where the hell did you find that?"

"I have my ways and now your going to be one less problem for us." He shot her straight in the head. He watched as her black smoke left the body and being pulled back down into hell.

oooooooo

"Well I have some good news." Sam said smiling.

"We're going to die?" She drawled.

"Someone killed Meg. "

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Believe me that was my reaction. That bitch was getting on everyones nerves."

oooooooo

Dean woke up to find Meg's brother staring at him.

"Do I stink or something? Because if I do I can't help that." Dean said.

The brother just smiled. "Meg's dead."

"What?" Dean said shocked.

"I knew what she was planning. I've known since you guys were first brought in. Your just lucky she wasn't able to go through with it other wise you'd be dead right now." Then the brother left leaving Dean in shock.

oooooooo

Sky woke up in the middle of the night. The clock said 3:30a.m. She felt Sam's long arm on her. She moved it and ran to the bathroom. She started throwing up.

"Morning sickness?" Sam asked.

She jumped scared. Instead of answering she threw up more.

"Guess that's a yes." He drawled.

She flushed the toilet and rinsed out her mouth. She groaned and slid on the floor. "This suck." She muttered.

"Well that happens when your pregnant." Sam smirked.

She glared at him. "It wasn't by choice. I'd rather have cramps."

He noticed that she was panting. He put his hand on her forehead and she flinched away. "Your burning up. How come you didn't say anything?" He demanded.

"I didn't have it when we went to bed."

For some reason he knew that she was telling the truth. "Come on." He said lifting her in his arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked starting to panic.

"I'm taking you to the doctor."

"NO!" She didn't like that guy. "It's just a fever. I'm fine!" She tried to struggle but his grip was hard enough to where she felt it on her bone through the skin.

"I'm not risking the baby."

"Please." She begged.

oooooooooo

Dean heard Sky screaming down the hall. He didn't know what was happening but he knew that it couldn't be good.

oooooooooo

Sam walked in the room and placed her on the examining table. He held her down as she continued to struggle.

"What's the problem?" The doctor asked in a sleepy voice but his eyes looked wide awake.

"She has a fever." Sam said. "Can't you give her something to calm her down?" He asked getting annoyed.

The doctor grabbed a needle and her eyes widened as he slipped it into a vein in her arm. She then went limp and her eyes closed.

"That's better." The doctor said placing the needle on a tray.

"What was that?"

"A sedative. She always were a fighter." He said wiith a laugh.

"Your going to make sure that the fever goes down." Sam said.

"Of course. That's what the demons paying me good money to do."

"I'll be back later." Sam said closing the door.

The doctor looked at her. He knew he was going to get killed for doing this but he owed John Winchester after he saved his daughter.

"Don't worry, John. I'm keeping my promise." He said as he lifted her nightgown up and placed her legs in the stirrups.

oooooooooo

"Why was she screaming?" Dean asked a guard that brought him a bottle of water.

"The girl has a fever. She doesn't like the lab much." The guard smirked as he closed the door shut.

ooooooooo

Sky came to when she felt a sharp pain. She tried to sit up but she was strapped down. She saw a head below her and she screamed.

"I'm trying to help you." The doctor said.

"By killing my baby! HELP!" She screamed and the door bursted open followed by Sam and the YED's son.

"What the hells going on?" Sam asked annoyed.

"He was trying to kill the baby! I don't know if he did yet!" She said.

Sam turned on the doctor. "I should have known." Sam said stalking towards the doctor but the YED's son just snapped the doctors neck. The body landed with a soft thud. "What's wrong?" Sam asked as she curled into a ball.

"It hurts." Tears were coming down her face.

"Father's not going to be pleased." The son said.

"Need to get another doctor. NOW!" Sam yelled.

**A/N: I never did know what the sons name was so I'm just calling him that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Takes place during season 1. **

**Don't Own Supernatural.**

The new doctor came out.

"The baby's fine. The sharp pain that she felt was when he was starting the procedure. I've given her something to make the fever go down."

"Good."

"She's resting now. You can see her if you want. If you'll excuse me I have to use the mens room. Or demons room. Whatever you guys call it here." The doctor walked out.

Sam walked in and saw her head turned looking out the only window in the room.

"The baby's fine." Sam said.

"I want to leave here."

"That's not going to happen."

"Do you honestly think the baby will survive being born in this place! Someone already tried to kill it!"

"It was a slip up!"

"You say that you care about this baby. Show it. Make sure that it gets born and that its healthy."

"It will. I didn't know that you wanted this child so bad."

"It's innocent in all this. It deserves to live."

"I'm not arguing with you on that. It will be born."

"Do it for the baby. Get us out of here."

ooooooooooo

"Son I heard you killed your sister."

"Dad she was plotting against us with Dean. We have to make sure that baby is born. That wack doctor almost killed it this morning."

"I can tell she's coming around. She wouldn't have screamed if she didn't want the baby to be born."

"It's a mother thing. Whatever you call them."

"You do realize that if we do in up back in hell Meg's going to be very angry with you."

"That's why we have to make sure this baby is born."

"Where did you get the colt?"

"I have my sources. At least we don't have to worry about any hunters getting it."

"That's true nut don't you ever do anything like that behind my back again son. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

ooooooooooo

She was sleeping when she felt a hand on her forehead. She woke up and saw him there.

"What are you doing?"

"Just seeing if your fever's gone down any."

"Isn't that the doctors job?"

"Can't take any chances with the baby now can we?"

"Get away from me."

"You know the only reason why your alive is because of that baby."

"Tell me something that I haven't heard."

"Your a fighter I'll give you that. Normal girls would have had a breakdown by now. I guess your strong because of the pathetic life you had before this." He walked out and closed the door.

She stood up and went to the window. She was going to do it anyways. She grabbed a chair and smashed it against the window. It broke and she climbed out. She heard voices and shouting and she ran across the yard and into the woods.

oooooooooo

"What the hell are the guards doing?! Sleeping on the job!" Sam yelled.

"There's only one way to find her." YED said.

"Tell me it's not what your thinking."

"She trusts your brother. She'll go to him."

"You can't be serious." Sam said.

"Son!"

The door opened and he came in.

"Am I getting a new body?"

"Yes."

oooooooooooo

She couldn't believe that they weren't chasing her yet. Something bad was going to happen but she didn't care. She ran for what seemed like forever until she heard Dean's voice.

"Sky! Where are you?!"

Something told her that wasn't Dean. She hid behind a bush when she heard boots crunching against leaves. She held her breath.

"Sky I know your here. You never could get very far."

Then she felt a hand grab her hair and yanked her up.

"Did you really think you could get away?!" He slapped her across the face.

"What did you do with, Dean?"

"Let's just say he can see everything that's happening right now. He's a fighter I can tell you that."

Just then they heard a noise. Before he could turn around and see he was hit in the back of his head and fell unconcious. She looked up and saw Sam standing there with a baseball bat.

"Come on!" He yelled grabbing her arm.

"No! I'm not going back there!"

"I know. We're going this way!"

oooooooooooooo

"We have to go back for, Dean."

Sam had stolen a car and they were on the road 4 hours away from the compound now.

"I'm not going back for him. He could die for all I care."

"He's your brother!"

"You said you wanted this baby to be born."

"I do! Dean' possessed!"

"That's his problem. Not mine."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Takes place during season 1. **

**Don't Own Supernatural.**

Sam pulled in front of a diner.

"You better not try anything."

"I won't."

He grabbed her hand and they went in.

"Table for two?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"This way." She gave them a private booth. "I'll just be a minute with your water and menus."

"Plant yourself. Stop squirming." Sam said.

"I can't help it."

"Here's your waters and menus. My names Christy. I'll be back in 5 minutes to take your order."

"Thank you, Christy." Sam said. "You better order a big meal. Your going to need your strength for the baby."

"Won't the YED be looking for us?"

"I said plant yourself. Plants do not talk." Sam said.

When she started to look at the menu her stomach growled realizing how hungry she actually was.

"Are you two ready to order?" Christy asked.

"I'll have the double bacon cheeseburger meal and a beer." Sam said.

"And for you?"

"I'll have the meatloaf and macaroni with some 7-Up please." Sky said.

"Yeah the demon will be looking for us." Sam said.

"How are we supposed to hide?"

"Your the one that broke out first."

"What changed your mind?"

"I want to make sure that my baby is born and so does YED. It will be looking for us but it wants what we want."

Their food came with their drinks and Sky started eating immediately.

"I forgotten how good this kind of food tastes." She said. "I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone."

Just then the YED walked up to them and slid in the booth beside her.

"That wasn't smart." The YED said.

"Neither was hiring that wack doctor either." Sam said.

"I admit that was bad on my part."

"Cut the crap. We all want one thing. That is for the baby to be born. It won't get born if Hunters knows where she's at."

"Alright. It your job to make sure that his baby gets born. If it doesn't lets just say you'll wish it had." He placed a hand on her stomach causing her to jump up.

"What about Dean?" Sky asked.

"What about him? He's alive just possessed. I have to say my son really does like his body."

"Let him go."

"Why would I do that? I need leverage."

"I'll give you-" Her voice trailed. She couldn't say it.

"Another daughter?"

"Another child." Sam said.

"I'm surprised your agreeing to this, Sam. You know Dean wants to get in her pants."

"Either you let Dean go or I won't give you what you need." Sky said.

"Your smart doing this in a public place. Fine. He'll be dead soon enough anyways."

"How will I know you kept your end of the deal?" She asked.

"Trust me. You'll know." It walked away.

"I'm surprised you did that." Sam said.

"Your not the only one." She said looking down at her plate.

oooooooooooo

"One room please." Sam slapped a fake credit card on the counter.

"Queens?" The clerk asked.

"Single." Sky said quickly.

"Room 178." The clerk said handing Sam the keys.

THey walked to their room and Sky hurried and went to the restroom."

"You sick again?" Sam asked.

"Pee."

ooooooooooo

Dean woke up. He didn't remember anything that had happened. He looked around and saw that he was somewhere in the woods. How the hell did I get here? He sat up slowly and was rewarded with a pounding headache.

"Their not here anymore." The YED said.

"Did you kill them?"

"Their far away. Your free."

"You've got to be kidding me? I must have hit my head harder than I thought."

"She spared your life."

"What did she agree on?" Dean asked worried.

"Given me another child with Sam. I was shocked too. Your free Dean until the time comes when all humans will die." Then it vanished.

"Sky, how could you have done something stupid?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Takes place during season 1. **

**Don't Own Supernatural.**

5 months had passed since Sky had made the deal. They were living in a apartment which surprised her. In the second month of her pregnacy when she went to the doctors office she found out that she was having twins. That doctor from the compound didn't tell them everything. She was already afraid of giving birth but to twins? She still didn't know where Dean was. She thought he would have found a way by now to get Sam back by now.

oooooooooooooo

"A friend called. He knows where their at." Bobby said.

"So this is it then." Dean said.

"You sure you don't need any help?"

"I've got this. Thanks Bobby."

oooooooooooo

They were sleeping when Sam woke up screaming in pain. She jumped out of bed and backed away from him.

"Sam?"

Just then black smoke came out of mouth and he layed limp on the bed.

"Sam?" She moved over to him when the door was kicked opened. "DEAN?"  
"Miss me?" He asked.

She ran over to him and hugged. "How'd you find us?"

"I have my ways. That was a stupid thing you did by the way."

"It's already working out."

"Wait what?"

"I'm having twins."

"TWINS!"

"Don't be so shocked. You should have seen Sam's face when the doctor told us. It was funny even though he was evil."

Just then Sam started to wake up.

"Sammy?" Dean askead.

"Dean? How did you-?"

"I have my ways."

"Dad." He said ashamed.

"It wasn't you, Sam. You didn't pull the trigger."

"I might as well have. I told them to do it."

"It wasn't you." Dean said sternly.

Sam looked at Sky. "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't you." She said.

"Yes it was. It was like I could see everything I was doing knowing it was wrong but I couldn't stop."

"It doesn't matter Sammy. Yoru back." Dean said.

"What about YED. If he knows I'm back then he'll come after her and the twins. I still can't believe I'm having twins."

"Your not the one that's actually having them." Sky said joking.

"Sorry."

"I don't blame you Sam. It wasn't you."

"Yes it was. I'm going to take a shower." He said going in the bathroom shutting the door.

"He's not going to be able to live with himself." Dean said once they heard the shower running.

"Is this a dream?"

"Why?"

"Because your here and Sam's back. It just doesn't seem real."

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The morning that you escaped. I heard you screaming in terror."

She sat down on the bed and Dean sat down beside her. "I woke up with a fever and Sam took me to to the lab even though I didn't want to go and the doctor tried to abort the babies. Or baby at the time."

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you." He said grabbing her hand. "Your hair grew longer." He said playing with it in his other hand.

"I think I might want to cut it off again."

"Again?"

"It was when your dad first saved me. By doing so I costed him his life."

"Hey, dad knew what he was getting into when he started this gig. He dedicated his life to helping people after mom died. It's not your fault."

"How did you manage to to get him back like that? I thought you had to be in the same room with them to do it."

"The past 5 months I've been looking for it. It was the only way to get Sam back with his evil side knowing."

"I would love to shake the hand of whoever thought of that spell."

"I know what you mean." He started to kiss her when the bathroom door opened and they broke apart fast. Luckily Sam was drying his hair with a towel. He didn't even seem to notice.

"Okay I was thinking in the shower and we'll get a divorce soon as you want to. Or an annulment. Whatever those things are called." Sam said. "It wasn't your choice to begin with and it will be yours if you want to end it."

Sky looked shocked and so did Dean. "Um Sammy-"

"It's Sam." Sam said.

"You have to stay married to her." Dean said.

"What?"

"YED doesn't know that yoru normal again. We have to let him think your the same until the babies are born."

"You seriously think the demon is going to fall for that?"

"I'm just going to have to keep on looking for a way to kill it. Until then you two have to stay together."

"What about you?" Sky asked.

"I'll stay close. It's just safer this way for now." Dean said.

"Okay." She said.

"It's good to have you back Sammy." Dean said closing the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Takes place during season 1. **

**Don't Own Supernatural.**

_"You will do as I say!"_

_"No! Don't touch me!" Sky yelled._

_"This will be easier if you stay still!"_

Sky woke up and ran to the bathroom where she threw up. When she was done she flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out.

"Nightmares?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." She laid back down on the bed.

"You better rest up. Tomorrow you've got that doctors appointment." Sam said.

"Are you sure that you want to find out the sex of the babies?"

"Yeah."

She was 7 months now and they finally decided to see what the twins were.

"Have you thought about any names yet?" She asked as he got back in bed.

"I was thinking maybe John-Dean Winchester if ones a boy."

"I like it. I just hope Dean finds a way to kill the demon. I don't want to lose them."

"We won't. We've gotten this far. What were you thinking if ones a girl or both of them are?"

"I haven't thought about it yet. I'm afraid as soon as I have a name for one then they'll be taken away from me."

"I'm not going to let that happen. Neither will Dean."

ooooooooo

They were at the doctors office and were waiting for the doctor when he came in.

"How's the happy young couple?" He asked turning off the lights.

"Eh." They both said.

"Well lets just see what the sex is and you'll be on your way. Okay looks like your having a boy and a girl." The doctor said happy.

"Boy and a girl?" Sam asked shocked.

"Sure looks like it. I'm sure now you can pick out names and baby clothes for them."

Sky didn't say anything.

"You alright Mrs. Winchester?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Sky said.

"I'll let you two be alone." He said and left.

"I can't believe we're having a boy and a girl." Sam said in awe.

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Does your family have any twins on their side?"

"My dads I think."

"Great." She muttered.

ooooooooo

They went to a local Denny's to meet Dean. Sky ordered chocolate chip french toast platter with scrambled eggs bacon and toast with Sprite. Sam ordered pancakes and eggs with coffee. The food came and Sky was scarffing hers down.

"This is so good." She said between bites.

"Looks good." Dean said sitting down.

"Can I get you a menu sir?" The waitress asked.

"I'll just have some coffee and a stack of pancakes." Dean said.

"Coming right up." The waitress said and left.

"So, what are you two having?" He asked.

"Boy and a girl." Sam said smiling.

"He's happy but he doesn't have to give birth." Sky said.

"You know what this means? This girls not going to be dating until she gets her own place." Dean joked.

"If she gets too." Sky said.

"She will. So will your son. I think I'm getting closer on how to take the demon out."

"Best news I've heard all week." She said.

"What about the babies?" Sam asked.

"Your not the one that has to give birth." She repeated.

Sam cleared his throat and the waitress brought Dean his food.

"You were saying?" Sam sked.

"Me and Bobby's getting close. It's sort of like the spell that I used on you."

"You actually think that's going to work on him?" Sky asked.

"Right now it's the only choice that we've got. So what are you two going to name the kids?" Dean asked with a goofy smile.

oooooooooooo

"YED's not stupid Sam. He's going to figure it out." Sky said.

"Got away with it so far."

"Unless he already knows and he's waiting to make the first move."

oooooooooo

"Dad can't I just kill them?"

"She's one smart cookie. I knew I picked her out for a reason."

"Dad what if they send you back to hell? We've got to kill Dean."

"Don't worry son. His time will come."

ooooooooooooo

Sky was taking a cold shower. It was 98 degrees at 10:p.m. She shut the water off and grabbed a towel. She nearly screamed when she saw the demon staring back at her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Takes place during season 1. **

**Don't Own Supernatural.**

"What do you want?" She asked scared.

"You should be scared." It said stroking her wet hair. "I guess congratulations are in order. Boy and a girl? I guess you didn't have to make that deal after all. But you do know about the little plan that Dean has don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you told him that I wouldn't fall for it. You and I we're alike."

"Why do men keep saying that? First Sam and now you."

"Technically I'm not a guy."

"Got that right."

"You just better convince Dean not to do his little trick if you want both of the Winchester's alive."

"I thought you wanted Sam alive." She said shocked.

"When he's evil! Either you don't convice Dean to back off then I'll take you with me until you give birth. Then Sam will come around. Poor Sammy he likes you but you want to screw his brother."

"Your sick."

"You humans don't deserve to live. You can't even handle the truth. Remember what I said." He kissed her head and vanished.

She just looked at herself in the mirro in shock. She didn't even recongnize the face staring back at her with wide eyes that looked like they were about to pop out of the sockets. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. After everything she's been through she was tired of trying to be strong. Any other girl would have broke down right when they were captured. She raised her hand and just smashed the bathroom mirror.

"SKY! OPEN THE DOOR!" Sam was trying to open it.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled. She slid to the floor and watched as blood started to drip from her wrist. She started to cry when Sam kicked the bathroom door in.

"What did you do?" He asked grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her wrist.

"I can't do this anymore, Sam." She said miserably.

"Yes you can. You've made it this far. Your strong."

"The demons knows. He was in here."

"What!"

"He said if we don't stop he's going to kill you and Dean."

"Will just find some other way. You have to be strong for our children."

She laughed which made Sam worry. "Our children that was forced to be here."

"True but we can make sure that they live."

"To be evil? I should have just let that-"

"Don't say it."

"I'm just so tired."

"Let's get your wrist cleaned up then you can got to bed."

oooooooo

Sam waited until Sky was asleep to call Dean.

"What is it?" Dean asked annoyed with sleep.

"YED was in the bathroom tonight."

"Are you guy okay?"

"Yeah but I'm worried about Sky. She smashed the bathroom mirrow with her hand."

"Is she alright?" He asked worried.

"I don't know Dean. After everything she's been through I think she's starting to break. Who can blame her?"

"Just keep an eye on her."

"She said the demon knows where on to him."

"Shit. We'll just have to find another way."

ooooooooo

_"Turns out your the one."_

_"One for what?" She asked scared._

_"You will give me what I need."_

_"I don't know what your talking about." She said crying._

_"Your going to give me my children."_

_oooooooo_

_She was running through the fields when she reached the road and waved her arms in front of a blue truck that was coming. The person slammed on the breaks before they hit her._

_"You need some help?" John asked concerned._

_"Please he's after me."_

_"Who?" _

_Just then he was shot in the forehead by the demon and she screamed. John's body fell to the ground with the demon smirking. _

_"You didn't think you could get away from me that easily did you?"_

oooooooooo

Sky screamed and woke up with a sweat.

"It's okay it was just a dream." Sam said.

"It felt so real." She said shaking.

"You need to calm down. The stress isn't good for the babies." Sam said.

She tried to control her breathing but she couldn't do it.

"Sky?" Sam asked worried.

"It hurts Sam."

"Just hang on. I'm going to get you to the hospital."

"NO! NO more hospitals!" She cried through pain.

"I'm taking you wheather you like it or not. I don't care if you hate me." He said putting on a shirt and grabbing the keys.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Takes place during season 1. **

**Don't Own Supernatural.**

"Mr. Stevenson?" A doctor asked.

"That's me. How's my wife?" Sam asked.

"She's fine. We gave her a sedative and she's sleeping."

"The twins?"

"The twins are fine but that was a close call. They could have been born early."

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah. I just want to keep her here for a few days until her stress level goes down."

"My wife hates hospitals."

"Then after this time she won't pull it again." The doctor said smiling. He walked away.

"That's good that their alright." Dean said.

"Dean, we have to end this. If we don't end it soon I'm afraid she's going to lose it. Hell most girls already lost it if they were in her situation."

"I agree, Sam. Tell me how we're supposed to take the demon down without it knowing our every move?"

"Maybe there's some kind of spell that's out there."

"Sam, I already found it! We can't do it without risking someone's life. Dad died while trying to protect her. She's guilty already who's to say that she won't be if one of us dies!"

"I don't know. We've been in tight spots before. We'll get out of this one."

"I hope so."

ooooooooooo

The next day Sky was pissed that she was stuck in the hospital.

"Sam, do you have your laptop?" Sky asked.

"Why?"

"Because I want something that'll keep me busy." She lied.

"What are you up too?" Sam asked.

"Nothing do you have it or not?"

"Yeah. Listen, I'm going to go get you some food and take a shower. I'll be back in a hour." Sam said handing it to her.

"Your cell phone please?"

"Here. If Dean calls you can deal with him." Sam said leaving.

For the next hour Sky e-mailed their friend Bobby for the spell. She new that the demon had a phone and figured out how to get rid of it. She programmed the spell to a text message and sent it to the YED's phone that he had. She just hoped that it worked. Sam's phone rang causing her to jump. She looked at it and it was Dean.

"Man." She groaned and answered.

"Why do you have Sam's phone?"

"So I can call you if somethings wrong." She said not believing that he'd buy it.

"I'm in the elevator so you better have a good excuse when I get there." He said hanging up.

"Crap."

Dean walked in a few minutes later with an angry look. "What the hell were you planning?"

"Nothing."

He bent down inches from her face and said it with hate. "Your lying."

"Dean, I get that your angry-"

"Damn straight! What were you planning? How about not lying out of your ass this time because you never were a good liar."

"I found the spell that you had and I text message it to the demons cell phone."

Dean looked at her like she was nuts. "You text message the demon? The one that my family has been hunting for since my mom died?"

"Yeah."

"What makes you think it'll fall for it? It could know that you were doing it. Why the hell do demons need cell phones anyways?"

"Dean I'm trying. I can't take this anymore! You weren't the one that was captured and tortured for years!"

"No just months."

"Look we'll know if it worked or not. If it didn't then I'll take the blame."

"He won't kill you as long as your pregnant. That's only 3 months left."

"Maybe you won't live for the next 3 months." The Son snarled in a male nurse.

"I take it worked then?" She asked scared.

"More than you know. You know since my fathers dead I don't have to worry about keeping you alive or those brats."

"Listen here jerk." Dean said.

"No you listen. With this." He pointed the colt at her. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"NO!" Sam yelled knocking him down.

The Colt flew over to Dean's feet and he bent down and picked it up. "Say good night bitch." Dean said shooting the guy in his arm not enough to hurt him.

Just then black smoke came out of the guy and was pulled down to hell.

"That was cool." Dean said.

"What happened?" The nurse asked holding his shoulder.

"Oh you ran your arm into something. Made it grazed a little." Dean said.

"Uh."

Just then security guards came in and Dean hit the colt in his jacket.

"What the hells going on? We heard a gunshot.!" One said.

"That was the tv." Sam said with it on. He pointed and it showed cops on.

"Oh. Sorry to disturb you folks." They said.

"Just doing your job." They walked out of the room with the nurse holding his shoulder.

"I can't believe it's finally over." Sky said shocked.

"Not just you." Dean said.

"Don't have to worry about the babies anymore." Sam said smiling.

"We can have our lives back." She said grinning.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Dean said. "Sam, did you bring the food?"

Sam picked it up off the floor with the drinks. "Right here." Sam handed them their cokes.

"To a new life." Dean said raising his drink up.

"To a new life." Sky and Sam said and they drank.

ooooooooooooooo

3 months later the guys had bought a house and bought baby furniture and painted the nursery light blue and yellow.

"Well it's finally done." Dean said panting.

Sky looked at it. "It beautiful. Did you guys have a paint fight?"

"No." They both said covered in paint.

"Well Dean started it." Sam said.

"I did not you little-"

"Boys. Don't make me separate you two." She said joking.

They pushed each other walking out of the nursery. The rest of the house was a mess. Still not unpacked but they all decided that the nursery had to come first.

"Sky, have you thought of a name yet for the girl?" Sam asked once they were in the kitchen.

"I have but I want to keep it a surprise."

"You just love torturing me don't you?"

"At least we're even." She said kissing hiim.

"Ah!" Dean said coming in with take out pizza. "Knock it off you two. That's how you got in trouble in the first place."

"Pizza!" She said grabbing a slice and scarffing it.

"Dude yoru worse than me eating." Dean said with a smirk.

"At least I have an excuse right now. What's yours?" She asked and Sam laughed.

"OW!" She said.

"Cat caught your tongue?" Dean drawled.

"No. I think-" She didn't say anything.

"What's on my shoe?" He asked.

"Did your water just break?" Sam asked.

"I think so." She said.

"Dean, grab the bag. We'll meet you in the car!" Sam yelled.

"You better lay a blanket down!" He yelled.

oooooooooooooooo

"You did good." Sam said kissing her forehead. He was holding his son. John-Dean Winchester.

"Now I know I can survive anything." She said and he laughed. She was holding their baby girl.

"So are you going to tell me the name now?"

"Katherine Mary Winchester." She said.

"It's a beautiful name." He said smiling.

"Knock, Knock." Dean said coming in with flowers.

"Dean Winchester carrying flowers." Sam said shocked.

"You might as well take a picture. Last time your ever going to see that." He said smiling. "So what's my niece's name?" He asked as she let him hold her.

"Katherine Mary Winchester." Sam said.

"Mom and Dad would be proud." Dean said.

"Thanks Dean."

"For what?"

"For always being there."

"No chick flick moments." He said. He wrinkled his nose. "I think someone's diaper needs to be changed."

**The End**

**I'm thinking about doing a sequal. Depends on if you readers want it. **


End file.
